10 of the Best and Worst Moments of Remus' Life with Sirius Black
by deadbattery88
Summary: When Sirius Black is your best friend it is sure to be a crazy ride. Even crazier is if you start dating the lunatic. Remus chronicles the most memorable moments of his life with Sirius Black. Slash RL/SB
1. My name is Sirius Black

**10 of the Best, Worst, Scariest, Craziest, Happiest Moments of Remus Lupin's Life with Sirius Black**  
Summary: When Sirius Black is your best friend it is sure to be a crazy ride. Even crazier is if you start dating the lunatic. Remus chronicles the most memorable moments of his life with Sirius Black. _Slash RL/SB_  
A/N: I love Remus and Sirius fics and everything and anything about the Marauders. So here is my first slash fic, bear with me. And the first several chapters will be very platonic between the two of them. After all they are only eleven when the story begins. Also, keep in mind this chapter is setting the ground work for the larger storyline.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character mentioned.

* * *

Harry's Fifth Year:  
The fact that Sirius Black has the emotional spectrum of a Hurricane is something Remus Lupin discovered First Year. There are few in betweens when dealing with the heir to the Black Family. There is extremely happy, morbidly depressed, violently angry, clinically insane, and as logical as a Professor. Sirius saw the world in black and white. It was both his greatest gift and weakness. Never, ever can you guess what might come out of his mouth next, or where his adventures may take you. Frankly Remus wouldn't have it any other way. But sitting in his bedroom at Grimmauld Place, listening to Sirius yell at Kreacher and then laugh madly with the Weasley twins, Remus realized it might be quit entertaining to pick the 10 most extreme moments of his life with Sirius Black. It would also be exceedingly difficult but Remus loved a challenge. These are the ten memories he settled on:

#1: _"My name is Sirius Black,"_ and Other Simple Sentences that Changed Remus Lupin's Life  
Marauders Year #1:

Eleven year old Remus Lupin spent the train ride to Hogwarts in a quiet car. As they pulled up to the Platform he gasped laying eyes on the castle for the first time. He had never believed he could get here, because of his _condition_. He thought he would spend his life in muggle schools, aware of his powers, but never able to use them. Then Professor Dumbledore became Headmaster and changed everything. He believed Remus had a right to go to Hogwarts and that as long as precautions were taken there was no reason he couldn't get the education he deserved.

As Remus stepped onto the Platform and made his way with the other First Years towards the boats he found himself looking around in wonder. So many students were laughing and joking with one another as they made their way towards the castle. It was easy to pick out the other first years because of how nervous they looked and he sighed a little to himself. Although he was excited to go to school and attended classes it was a little bittersweet. He knew he would never be able to have real friends. Anyone that got too close to him when realize his _condition_ and that couldn't be allowed. He knew they would demand his expulsion and there would be nothing Professor Dumbledore could do to stop it. And so Remus had agreed to go to Hogwarts knowing full well he wouldn't be able to have the full experience.

Remus scrambled into one of the boats and looked around to see himself seated next to two boys and one girl. The red-headed girl smiled at him happily and said, "Hello, my name is Lily, what is yours?"

Remus grinned widely and said responded, "Remus Lupin. What about yours?" he asked looking at one of the black haired boys.

Grey eyes meet his and Remus realized his heart was racing a little. He pushed the feeling aside and grinned at the boy who said, "My name is Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black!" yelled the other raven haired student, "As in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"

"Yes, and let me guess, you're a Potter. I'd recognize that messy hair anywhere," Sirius replied nastily.

"James, yes," he replied looking at Sirius wearily, "My Father said your family is full of dark magic and that you're all a bunch of good-for-nothing Slytherins."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "How charming. Well a lot of people in my family are dark and good-for-nothing. Save inbreeding of course, they're great at that. But I plan on being different. They're very boring, and I'm looking for more of an adventure."

"Ok…" James said quietly before smiling, "What kind of adventures?"

"The pranking kind to start. I prank Mother and my younger brother all the time at home. It usually gets me locked in the basement for a while but it's worth it. At Hogwarts I bet there will be loads of opportunities to prank people!"

James nodded feverishly and Lily rolled her eyes, "Boys."

* * *

"Avery, Sarah," Professor McGongall called and Remus shifted nervously next to Sirius and James. The sorting had begun and he didn't know at all what to expect. Would the Hat even know how to sort a werewolf?

"Black, Sirius," Remus heard and looked up quickly. The young pureblood stepped forward proudly and flashed his new friends a grin before sitting down on the stool and having the hat flop onto his head. Fifteen seconds ticked by before the Hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" and the Great Hall exploded.

"NO!" Yelled a deranged looking girl from the Slytherin Table. Another girl, who looked similar to her was pulling her back and glaring at Sirius. Meanwhile, a third girl had gotten up from the Slytherin Table and was advancing on Sirius quickly. He looked both terrified and completely exhilarated. Putting the Hat down he turned to smile at the black haired Prefect that was approaching him, "Hi, Andy!"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the Gryffindor Table whispering in his ear before turning back to the Slytherin and delivering a glare that could kill. Sirius smiled at her happily and then began to march to the other side of the Hall as suddenly the voice of the deranged girl rung out across the Hall, "You're a disgusting blood traitor Sirius! And no cousin of mine. I can't wait to hear what Aunt Walburga does to you when she finds out what House you've been sorted into. She'll set this all straight!"

Sirius froze in place and turned to look at his cousin in fear before Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Enough." The whole Hall froze and looked at him. "Mr. Black please take your seat. Ms. Black, if your cousins parents have any questions they can contact me and we will discuss their concerns. Please refrain interrupting the Sorting again or else you will be given detention."

Remus found himself staring at the scene in total confusion. Who were these girls? What was the problem? What were Sirius parents going to do to him and why? The situation had only made him more anxious for his own Sorting and he swallowed nervously as the Sorting continued. Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor quickly and Remus was called next.

He approached the stool nervously and sat down. The Hat fell over his eyes and he jumped slightly as a voice started talking in his head, "A werewolf ehh? I never sorted one of your kind before. Let's see what's going on in your head. You have ambition but not nearly enough confidence. Brave when you need to be. Smart. Incredibly loyal. And you love books, I see. Hmm this is a tricky one. I would say Ravenclaw but seeing what I just saw in the young Black's head and knowing your condition better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus jumped up and ran nervously to the Gryffindor Table where Sirius was smiling broadly at him. He sat down next to the boy who slapped him on the back and said, "We're going to have a great time, Remus! I bet James will be sorted here too!"

Sure enough James was placed in Gryffindor along with a mousy looking boy named Peter Pettigrew. The four of them spent the evening joking, eating and exploring their dorm. Remus had a great time but he knew he would have to shy away from his new friends eventually. Civility and a few laughs was all well and good but he couldn't let their camaraderie go much further than that.

* * *

Weeks went by and Remus did a great job avoiding deepening his friendship with his year mates. Sirius and James became thick as thieves almost immediately. Plotting and planning and generally causing a ruckus. They were nice to Remus and invited him along all the time but he usually gently declined. Eventually the other boys got the hint and by October they hardly asked him to explore with them anymore. Peter had quickly jumped on their bandwagon and Remus usually found himself alone in the dorm with plenty of time and quiet to study.

Then one day the fates changed. Remus found himself wandering the dungeon corridor alone. He was deeply involved in a book and enjoying the cool air in the underground hallways. He leaned against a wall and decided to finish the chapter before continuing on the Great Hall for lunch. Remus was so involved in what he was reading he didn't even hear the footsteps approach him. Suddenly the book was lifted out of his hands and he found himself looking into the eyes of three very large Slytherins.

"Look the itty bitty Gryffindor lost his book," the tall boy in front of him said. Remus vaguely recognized him as Lucius Malfoy, and the other two as the Lestrange brothers.

Remus stood up tall, bringing himself to his full 5ft in height, and said firmly, "Give it back."

Malfoy laughed and looked at his companions, "Give it back he says. Well little lion it's not that easy."

Remus tried to grab the book and Lucius threw it to one of the Lestranges, "Sorry. But we have to have some fun first."

Remus lunged at his book now and pushed Lucius roughly yelling, "It give it back its mine," in frustration.

"Well, well, the little lion can bite," Lucius said with a malicious grin, "All right, cub you can have your book back." He grabbed it from Lestranges hand and threw it in the air, mumbling a spell before Remus could do anything. The book hit his face with a hard smack and stuck there.

Remus felt himself begin to panic as he grabbed the book and failed to rip it off his face. He heard the Slytherins laughing at him and had to bite back tears. He couldn't speak, see or smell anything as the book was covering his whole face. He didn't even know how he would get to the Hospital Wing and he didn't want anyone to see him like this anyway. He was about to sit down in defeat when he heard a strong voice say, "What did you do to him?"

"_Black_," Lucius hissed. "Come to save your little friend have you? Better run off before we do the same to you… or worse. My Father always told me being a Blood Traitor was worse than a Half-Blood."

"Well your Father always was a right idiot, _Malfoy_. I remember that Christmas Party two years ago when he was slurring all over my House and finally puked on my Mother's new rug. Not the most noble or civil of actions."

"How dare you?" Lucius hissed, "I'll get you for that! Tarantallegra!"

But Malfoy wasn't quick enough and Remus heard Sirius yell, "Rictusempra! Mobilicorpus! Locomotor Mortis!"

Next thing he knew Remus was being dragged through the corridor at a full run. He couldn't see but the person dragging him always made sure to warn him before steps or a low hanging object. They ran together for at least five minutes before Sirius pushed him into a small space and he heard him say, "Finite," quietly.

The book fell off Remus face immediately and he looked into the gentle eyes of Sirius Black. "You ok?" The boy asked cautiously.

Remus nodded, "Just embarrassed. Thanks for helping me back there."

Sirius smiled, "I've been waiting for the chance to jinx those idiots for weeks!"

Remus frowned, "Aren't they going to get you back though? I mean they're a lot older, they won't be happy you beat them like that."

Sirius shrugged like it was the least of his problems, "Probably. Doesn't change much though, they hate me because I'm in Gryffindor anyway."

"Still… why'd you help me like that?"

Sirius looked at him in confusion. "Because you're one of my best mates," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh? I don't mean to be rude Sirius but we don't hang out that much," Remus replied cautiously.

Sirius shrugged again. "Doesn't matter. I know you've had something on your mind. I see you staring at me and Peter and James all the time. But you do owe me one now," he said with a smirk, "So in return for saving you from those awful Slytherins I insist you stop being an idiot and hang out with Peter, James and I."

Remus looked at him in alarm, "I don't have to if I don't want to."

"Oh but you do want to. And besides, you owe me a wizards debt and that means you have to listen to me. Not for too long but at least a week of mandatory bonding time between us roomies!"

Remus frowned, "I forgot about Wizard Debts. Ok Sirius, a week it is. But then I'll go back to studying whenever I want."

Sirius clapped him on the back and began leading him towards the Great Hall. "Oh believe me Remus, when I'm done with you, you won't care about your silly books anymore. This is the beginning of something great between you and I. I can feel it."

As Remus smiled shyly he couldn't help but agree.


	2. The Birth of the Marauders

Moment #2: The Marauders

**Second Year**

Sirius was right. After hanging around him, James and Peter for a few days Remus couldn't imagine going back to being the loner who spent hours studying. He felt himself becoming strangely attached to these boys and gaining a role in the rambunctious clique. James was brilliant and constantly planning their next adventure. Sirius was the rebel, brashly running into danger and gaining a million detentions along the way. Peter was the follower, vehemently agreeing with whatever James said, volunteering for dangerous missions and frequently making mistakes that led to their capture. And Remus was the voice of reason, quietly informing James or Sirius when they're plans went too far, yet also finding the right spells and potions to make their adventurous dreams a reality.

By the end of First Year Remus was quite sure they had explored almost every inch of the castle. They had climbed to the top of towers, swam in the lake and crept through the abandoned sections of the basement. Wisely, Remus had recorded all of their findings in a notebook so that they could easily recall where each discovery was made. When they arrived for Second Year, full of pride and energy, Sirius announced at the Welcoming Feast, "What are our goals for this Year lads? Shall we shrink the Giant Squid? Venter into Slytherin House? Paint the Castle red?"

James laughed loudly and replied, "Sounds great to me Sirius. Let's say all of that and more."

Sirius smirked, a facial expression that Remus had come to both love and fear, and replied, "What about tonight? Should we still Filch's cat and lock her in a vanishing cabinet?"

Peter and James snorted in their pudding and Remus' blood pressure started to rise. "Uh I don't know Sirius. That might be a little cruel for me. Why don't we explore more?"

"That damn cat is cruel. Throwing her a vanishing cabinet would be a kindness to the rest of Hogwarts."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Please Siri. Let's not do that. I know she's annoying and all but it just bothers me."

Sirius' eyes softened a little and he sighed dramatically, "Fine Remus. Always trying to stop my naturally sadistic nature aren't you? I can't help who I am Remus! Let it out, allow me to torment the students of Hogwarts and the felines so that I don't commit a homicide in my home next time I go there."

Remus chuckled softly, "You don't have to go back there for another year Sirius. Let's try planning the adventure for tonight instead of working on preventing you from committing maternicide ok? How about we go to that abandoned tower we found last April and watch the stars? I heard there is going to be a meteor shower tonight."

James smirked, "Remus that's a little boring for our Grand Return don't you think? Good start though. How about we go to the Tower, gaze at the stars for our little Remmie-poo, and then turn the castle Red!"

"Sounds fantastic," Peter chimed.

Remus stared at him numbly, "How do you plan on turning the whole castle red?"

"That's your job Remus. Don't you remember? I'm the brilliant dreamer and you're the brains of the operation. Now hit the library and meet us in the Common Room at 8pm sharp!"

"I'm not going to the Library on our first night back James. Why don't you try reading a book for once?"

"I read many books dearest Lupin. Just not ones on spells. I prefer those that are filled with pirates, adventures of the seven seas and mysterious gold."

"Well none of that will do us any good tonight and I'm _not_ going to the library."

"Yes you are because I am our captain and I order you to do so."

"I'm not taking orders from you James. This is ridiculous."

"You will listen to me or walk the plank!"

"I guess I'll be walking the plank then."

"I'm not kidding Remus. _I will make you walk the plank_."

"I'd like to see you try."

"So be it Remus. I accept your challenge."

Remus frowned at James and then at Sirius who was looking inexplicably gleeful. "What? Why are you smirking like that?"

"I've just planned our great adventure for the evening. Meet me in the Tower at 10pm!" Sirius replied excitedly.

"What's your plan Sirius?" James asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about Captain Potter. Now I have to go prepare. I expect to see all three of you in three hours. If you are not there on time I will have to throw Filch's cat in a Vanishing Cabinet to expel my frustration."

With that Sirius stormed away from the table leaving a very excited James, confused Peter and terrified Remus in his wake.

Remus dropped his head into his hands and groaned, "I should've just let you paint the Castle red.

Creeping under the invisibility cloak James, Peter and Remus cautiously approached the top floor of the abandoned Tower. The floorboards creaked under their feet and Remus could see his breath in front of his face as the cool night air wrapped around them from a window that had been left open. Looking around confused Remus finally spotted Sirius sitting dangerously on a windowsill.

James threw off the cloak and approached his best friend, "What's the meaning of this Sirius? No fireworks or dungebombs? Just you sitting on an old window? What in Merlin's Beard took three hours to prepare?"

Sirius smiled and looked past James to Remus who felt his heart sink. It was never good when Sirius had that look in his eyes and when you were the one he was fixating on the situation was only more dire. "What Sirius?"

"Remus old friend. Light of my life. Snitch to my Seeker. Come here."

James was now looking gleefully in between them and Peter had backed into a corner, not wanting to attract the attention of the wild Sirius Black. "I feel safer over here, thanks."

"You think I would hurt you? He who gives me reason to breathe? He who's smile prevents me from slaughtering my Mother? Never Remus. I would never hurt you."

Remus looked at him confused by the sincerity in the other boy's voice and also the clear danger that was lurking behind his eyes. James was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and Peter had somehow managed to back further into the shadows. Remus sighed and approached cautiously and Sirius grinned wickedly. "Come sit with me Rem," He demanded softly.

"No."

"Please it'll kill me if you don't."

"No, I think you'll kill me if I do and I don't feel like dying tonight."

"We've already established I'd rather die than harm a single hair on your luscious head."

"Stop talking like that Sirius. What the hell is going on?"

"Remus if you don't sit next to me I'm going to jump out this window. I swear it."

"Sure Sirius, just like you swore you'd swim to the bottom of the Lake."

"I will do that one day. Mark my word. Now you have to the count of three before I jump out this window."

"No Sirius."

"One…"

"No, _get off the window_"

"Two… you don't care for me at all do you Remmie? It breaks my heart."

"Get off of it you great oaf!"

"Three," and with that Sirius tumbled backward out the window with a great shriek. Remus ran forward and stared out the window in dismay as James came up behind him. He saw no Sirius and began searching the ground for him leaning dangerously out the window. Suddenly he felt something grab the collar of his shirt and he was being lifted into the darkness outside.

"What the _bloody hell_," he screamed and looked up into the mirthful eyes of Sirius. "How'd you get up there you git! I thought you had died!"

"Sirius Black can't die Remus. Now put your feet down and come sit with me."

"Are you crazy there is nothing for me to put my feet on!"

"Trust me Remus. Just stand."

Sighing Remus did as he was told and felt something solid underneath his feet. He scrambled to the side of the Tower and crept up to Sirius cautiously. He heard an excited James scramble out the window after him and his encouragements for Peter to join them. As he reached the top Sirius reached out his hand to pull Remus up who grabbed it like an anchor. Sirius smirked at him and called James to hurry up.

"Bloody brilliant. Insane and brilliant that's what you are Sirius Black. How'd you do it?" James asked.

"Ah that's the best part Potter. I was so inspired by your tales of adventures at Dinner I created this!" And with a flick of his wand everything became visible.

Remus was not sitting on the Tower anymore. Now he was on wooden boards and as he looked around he realized Sirius had built a boat into the Tower. Its Flag pole rose high into the sky, a plank led off the window and the tip of the boat balanced precariously off the edge as if it had crashed on a rock. As terrified as he was Remus couldn't help but gap. It was brilliant, difficult magic and Sirius had done it all by himself.

James whopped and ran to the wheel of the boat, "Nice job First Mate Black! Now we're off to sail the seven seas! Seamen Lupin and Pettigrew mind the bow!"

Remus gapped and turned to look at Sirius who was smirking at him knowingly. "How?" he finally got out.

Sirius shrugged, "It's really not that difficult. I spent a lot of time reading and plotting this summer and found a neat little spell that bound wood together. So I came up here and transfigured some planks, the flag pole and boom we have a ship!"

"Sirius this is really advanced magic."

"I'm brilliant what can I say. Oh and Remus…"

The blonde haired boy looked back at the other quickly and saw he was only standing a few inches from him now. He gulped and took a step back but Sirius had grabbed his wrist, "I meant what I said, Remus. I'd never hurt you. Remember that."

And with that Sirius walked casually up to James leaving a bewildered and nervous Remus in his wake.

"Shit," Remus mumbled as his heart hammered in his chest.

"Only one thing left to make this night better," Sirius proclaimed as he reached James.

"What mate?" James asked.

"Fireworks," Sirius stated and flicked his wand at the flag pole which exploded in a storm of lights that lit up the night sky.

Remus laughed madly as the show grew more intense and Sirius and James danced wildly underneath the explosions.

Even as the shrill voice of Professor McGongall rang out into the night Remus couldn't help smile. "Get in here you bunch of… of… MAURAUDERS!" McGongall shrieked.

Remus felt Sirius arm drape over his shoulder and looked up to see his three friends standing in line with him looking up at the night sky. "Sounds perfect don't you think Rem? The Marauders: Masters of Mischief and Mayhem."

James laughed and said, "Yes Mr. Black I believe old McGooglie has found the perfect name for us!"

And as they approached the open window and fuming Headmistress Remus couldn't help but think that life couldn't get any better.


End file.
